Game On!
by DemonAlilith
Summary: Black*Star has a game for Kid and Soul. The goal of the game is for one of them to find out Crona's gender first. Remember there are losing stakes, Big ones too. Each boy has a plan but they might not be the best plan. Vote for who you want to win. Game On!
1. Game On!

"Alright let's play a game, Whoever finds out Crona's gender in the next two weeks wins." Black*Star said to Kid and Soul.

The girls were having a sleepover at Kid's house and the boys were at Maka and Soul's house but Crona decided to stay at the school in his/her's corner.

"I don't think we should play this game it is much worse than asking..it." Kid spoke sheepish about Black*Star's foolish game.

"Yeah, It is totally not cool to do something like that." Soul spoke more mellow then he got a curious look on his face "If we were to play this game what would losing stakes be?"

"Soul!" Kid yelled in anger.

"What! I'm just curious." Soul said back trying to defend himself.

"The losers has to be the winner slaves for a week and the loser has streak through the school." Black*Star smiled at his cleverness.

"...I'm in." Soul announced cautious.

Both the boys looked at Kid hoping he would play Black*Star's game too.

Not wanting to be left out "Fine, I'm in." Kid can't believe he stooped so low.

* * *

_I am only putting this once throughout the whole story._

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater. Atsushi Okubo owns this.**  
_


	2. Soul's Plan

Soul decided to use the easy to win, Ask Maka.

Walking to school with his meister, Soul was going to be cool not like he wasn't already.

"Hey Maka, I was just wondering what is Crona's gender?" Trying not to sound too eager.

Maka looked at Soul "Why do you want to know?" Soul tried to think of something quick.

Got it!

"Well I might have a guys night, No girls and I don't want to mistake him for being a girl...cause that's not cool." Soul felt pride in his lie.

"Oh alright, Well...honestly I don't know." Maka admitted.

Soul felt himself drop, Right when he was about to win the game.

"What do you mean you don't know, Your around it everyday." Soul said nonchalant but on the inside he was fuming.

"It is not an it, I just don't know it's kinda hard to tell and it would be rude to ask." Maka told Soul.

Nearing the front of the school Soul walked in with a bad aura but a cool dude grin.

* * *

**_Soul using the easy way out isn't always right._**

**_Next up! Black*Star!  
_**

_Please vote who you want to win the game._**_  
_**


	3. BlackStar's Plan

Black*Star was in his room with paper all around him of crummy drawings of stick figures.

"Okay so when I tie the rope to the wood and the nail pops the balloon then it creates airwaves of a 90 degree angle then multiple that times the height of Crona the it will tip of the glass of water spilling it on the floor and then the marbles will push Crona into the puddle-"

Ripping up the piece of paper with his drawn out scheme.

"Tsubaki!" Black*Star yelled for his weapon who was in the kitchen making him a sandwich.

"Yes Black*Star." Tsubaki answered bringing Black*Star his sandwich.

Swallowing the food in one bit and talking with his mouth full "Where is the pink crayon, I can't draw it right without my pink crayon, Your god orders you to get me a pink crayon."

Tsubaki sighed and picked up the pink crayon off the floor right in front of her meister.

Handing it to him "You know I can help Black*Star, If you tell me what your doing." Tsubaki said to the boy was now drawing another scenario.

"Sorry Tsubaki but your god can't do that, It's a secret." Black*Star told her.

Looking at what he was drawing Tsubaki sweat dropped.

"Your just drawing a waffle with muscles and blue hair." Tsubaki told Black*Star.

"I always wanted to be a waffle god." The boy said to her.

Tsubaki was about to walk back out of the room but before she did that.

"Black*Star don't think too much, Remember what happen last time." Tsubaki reminded her meister.

"I can do whatever I want cause I am Black*Star!" Black*Star said not listening to her.

"Okay then." Leaving Black*Star to do whatever he was doing.

"I have the perfect plan!" Black*Star yelled his perfect plan which wasn't all that perfect.

**Game On!**

Maka was walking with a sulking Soul and Crona attached to her hip because the girl/boy still wasn't ready to walk by themselves.

"I Black*Star the greatest will reveal you." Running towards Crona low to the ground.

"Yahoooooo!" Flipping Crona's dress hoping to get a glimpse of what's underneath.

"Maka Chop!" Aiming for Black*Star's head and missing.

"Wah I don't know how to deal with perverts!" Crona ran back to his/hers room.

"Black*Star come here, I'm going to hurt you for making Crona cry!" Running after the boy who was yelling "You can't catch me I'm Black*Star!"

In the end Black*Star's plan failed and he ended up in the hospital.

* * *

_**Looks like Black*Star's plan didn't work.**_

_**Right now it's a tie between Kid and Soul.**_

_**Some people want romance, You will get romance!  
**The vote is still on till the 10th chapter.  
_


	4. Kid's Plan

While Kid was the smart one, He did have his dumb moments.

Just like Soul, Kid decided to take the easy way out but Kid took that way because he didn't really want to play the game in the first place.

Walking under the guillotines that never fell, Kid did feel like he was cheating and he was never one to laze around but thinking about it he was actually doing himself a favor.

Arriving at the entrance of the Death Room, Kid walked in without knocking and proceeded to stand in front of his Father.

"O Was up Kiddo." Shinigami-sama greeted his son cheerfully.

"I came to ask you something Chichue." Kid said to his Father.

Noticing that Spirit wasn't near his Father, Where he was most of the time "Chichue, Where is Death-scythe?" Asking Shinigami-sama.

"He went to ChupaCabras."

"Ah, Anyway I was meaning to ask what is Crona's gender?" Kid asked hoping his Father would know.

"Oh my Kiddo has a crush." Shinigami-sama said in a sing-song voice.

"Wha- no! I was just curious." Not that Kid didn't think that Crona was cute.

"Oh well Crona is a-" Being cut off by Spirit running in crying loudly.

Kid was pissed, What was his Father going to say.

"Makkkaaa!" Spirit cried loudly.

Shinigami Chop! Shinigami-sama hit Spirit in between his head creating a dent that knocked him out instantly.

"Wait, Are you asking about Crona's gender for that game Black*Star made up?" Shinigami-sama asked suspiciously.

"Umm...No." Kid said slowly hoping to convince his Father.

"No no, Kiddo that is cheating." Wagging a finger at his son.

Sighing and standing up "Fine." Kid was about to walk out when something caught his eye. Running towards Spirit, Kid started trying to fix his cross shaped tie quickly but ended up messing it up more.

"Ahhh! It is so filthy, I can't even tie a tie what kind of shinigami am I." Kid cried while trying to fix the tie around the man neck.

Getting tired of trying Kid took the tie, Ran all around the school till he found the kitchen, Turned on the oven put the tie inside.

With the flames lighting his face Kid looked very evil while laughing manically "Ahahahahahahaha."

Walking home that day with a smile on his face then he remembered he never found out Crona's gender.

**Later on that day**

"Uhhh my head." Spirit moaned sitting up.

"Your finally awake." Shinigami-sama said drinking tea.

"Wait...Where is my tie?" Spirit asked while holding his head.

"I think Kiddo burned it." Shinigami-sama spoke unsure when he said this.

Sniff. Sniff. Sniff.

"Kammii Gave me that on my birthday!" Spirit wailed on and eventually Shingami-sama got annoyed and chopped him

* * *

**Kid why'd you have to burn his tie.**

**I have some more but I am going to run out of ideas for the plans, So reviewers give me some ideas.  
**

**I also have a poll on my profile...So check that out.  
**


End file.
